The Show Must Go On
by Darkening Sights
Summary: "They were the epitome of opposite, dark and light, warm and cold; and yet they mixed together so very well.." 30 sentences on Zoro and Sanji's relationship.


**Name: **The Show Must Go On

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Pairing: **SanjiXZoro, ZoroXSanji, StrawHats

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, implied smut, character death(s), AUs…

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, kthxbai**.**

**Summary: **"They were the epitome of opposite, dark and light, warm and cold; and yet they mixed together so very well- after all, if they were both the same, the relationship would just be so boring." 30 sentences on Zoro and Sanji's relationship.

-X-

**1. Encounter**

The first time he laid his eyes on that moss-green hair and coal-black eyes, Sanji knew it was going to be a bumpy ride.

**2. Attachment**

They weren't quite sure when it had happened, and they weren't quite sure why- but they knew it had, and they knew they wouldn't change their bond for the world.

**3. Ancient**

It was almost as though it was told in stories of the ancestor's tongue, the companionship they shared was long foretold and would last forever.

**4. Crystal**

After fifteen different plates, nine good wine glasses and a single pitcher, Sanji was never allowing Zoro to touch his good china again.

**5. Professional**

Most nakama stuck together during fights, watched each other's backs, cared for the other in a manner that was indescribable in any tongue- Sanji and Zoro weren't quite that professional.

**6. Talent**

No matter how many times he experienced those hands along his torso, through his hair- in the crevices of his body that had never been touched before, Zoro still couldn't figure out how his lover had gained such talented hands.

**7. Interfering **

The rest of the crew quickly learned that interrupting on the time that Zoro spent in the kitchen was a very bad idea- some things just weren't possible to wash out of the mind.

**8. Controversial**

It was terrifying- the first time Zoro had stated it aloud, to everyone in the crew; Sanji thought he'd told him that they were going to forever keep this a secret, yet imagine his shock when Nami's response was a sarcastic, "Duh!"

**9. Realizing**

It took forever for Sanji to connect the dots- he'd been staring at the undulating muscles of Zoro's back for over five minutes now, the vegetables forgotten on his cutting board, yet he finally realized; he loved the damn marimo.

**10. Screw**

It was the most primitive of practices, bodies writhing together in a mess of limbs and slick sweat, screams of passion ringing through the air like church bells- and yet they managed to make it a perfectly choreographed dance of fire.

**11. Kick**

Zoro quickly learned that biting the inside of Sanji's thigh was not the greatest of ideas.

**12. Reject**

He'd turned his back, he'd denied everything that was laid out before him as a simple fling; and now nothing was going to bring his beloved back.

**13. Hurt**

Sanji didn't know how many nights he'd cried- he'd lie and smile as necessary, of course, but without that warmth next to him the tears just came, and he couldn't help but wonder, was Zoro crying; wherever he was as well?

**14. True**

The lack of reason didn't matter to Zoro, all he knew was that every time he turned to Sanji his heart pounded and his body ached for the touch one more time- the truth was definitely bitter on his tongue, and he wanted the cook.

**15. Army**

They were well-oiled and ready for any assault, fighting with smiles and laughs, all of their nakama so used to the routine that they were all shocked out of their reverie at the sound of a gunshot meeting flesh, and the sudden pool of blonde hair soaked in red upon the Sunny.

**16. Childhood**

Their pasts had been horrible, sob-worthy, even; yet both of them knew one thing- if things hadn't happened the way they had, they wouldn't have found each other.

**17. Fortune**

With a small bundle of coins in hand, Zoro knew he and his lover were going to eat well tonight- no matter if it was simply the luck of the draw against the dealer; they were going to be happy.

**18. Ship**

"Rock the boat! Don't rock the boat, baby! Rock the boat! Don't tip the boat over!" Zoro was going to kill Sanji (violently) if they ever went to karaoke night again.

**19. Firm**

His tone was stern and harsh, ordering Sanji to stop resisting, and Sanji couldn't resist the shudder of pleasure at the pure authority in his lover's voice as he went to his knees, eager to obey.

**20. Beyond**

It was almost confusing, the way Zoro could be there one second, and gone the next, what had Sanji done to deserve the brutal murder of the only thing that mattered most to him?

**21. Same**

They were the epitome of opposite, dark and light, warm and cold; and yet they mixed together so very well- after all, if they were both the same, the relationship would just be so boring.

**22. Upwards**

Not very often could Zoro remember Sanji actually landing a good kick- but those few times he did the trips up into the sky were always the worst.

**23. Convenient**

It was really all a matter of who had been there at the time, both were frustrated and it was the easiest way to get rid of it- how were they supposed to know it was going to develop into something more?

**24. Illogical**

It simply didn't make sense, the way the sound of Zoro's voice sent shivers up his spine, the way his breath ghosting upon his neck sent Sanji into little fits of pleasure; but what makes sense in this world anymore anyway?

**25. Circular**

From that single time Zoro had carried a nearly-unconscious Sanji back to the ship; Sanji could vaguely remember walking in circles for almost two hours.

**26. Quiet**

Despite all the time they spent making a menagerie of noises at each other, both Zoro and Sanji reveled in the moments where they could just relax in the silence of the other's presence.

**27. Gone**

Every sign that Zoro had ever existed seemed to have been washed away from the face of the Earth- his smell, his voice, fuck even that damn bandana he always wore- it just seemed to disappear the day that Zoro fell beneath those waves.

**28. Alternate**

They hadn't planned to fight that way, but when push comes to shove and switching between slashing and kicking the opponent became the most effective- they weren't going to argue.

**29. Diet**

For a few moments Zoro wondered if the meal was made in his honor- everything was fucking _green _for God's sake; yet, Sanji insisted it was simply because they didn't eat enough vegetables lately.

**30. Ruining**

Between blood stains and torn seams, Zoro ruined enough shirts- now he was just going to have to add a… new kind of stain to that list.

Fin.

-X-

I wanted to give you guys something, and this didn't really take me all that long. Excuse my mistakes, I really don't feel like re-reading right now.


End file.
